Raiders vs Marauders
by MheraOfSilence
Summary: Lily is having second thoughts about her hatred of James. Its just isnt hatred anymore, and she in comtumplating what her feelings really mean to her. And, how will the Marauders deal with the Raiders? Is this a new compatition?


Lily and James Fan Fiction!

_**Authors Note: I will be working more on this story, and many others at the same time. I have the weekend to try to make more chapters, but don't expect anything special. I have lots of work to do besides these stories, and these are not my top priority. Please comment on spelling, grammer, or any idea's you might have for the story. I am kind of out of idea's. Read and enjoy.**_

"Lily! I am serious! I just want to talk! Please Lily?" Remus groaned. He just couldn't get Lily to talk to him. She was so mad! And the worst part was, he didnt know what she was all mad about. But being one of her best friends, and not knowing what was wrong was even worse. "PLEASE LILY!"

Lily sobbed quietly. She was extreamly upset. For the millionth time, James had asked her out, and she had thought that she had gotton used to saying no, it was her 6th year after all! But she still broke down every time he asked her out. She felt that a strain was being put on her to say yes, and commit to something major, even though she knew it wasnt deep down inside her. But she couldnt help the way she felt, and really needed to have a little time to think, and cry a little.

"Remus, Im sorry, but I need some alone time. I promise to talk later, ok?" She called lowly, trying to keep the sound of hurt that she always got when she cried. She was used to this, and knew she cried a lot, but didnt like other people to think she was a wimp. "I promise Remus!"

"Ok, Lily, I'll be down in the common room if you need me." She heard him walk down the stairs, and tried to relax and stop crying. It was more like a habit now, she would just go in her dorm, lock it, and cry for about a half hour, and then she was ok agian. But Remus, bless him, was always trying to talk to her and make her feel better, as if he felt bad that James wouldnt leave her alone.

Suddnely she heard a noise at her window. She leaped up and turned around in fright, and ran to the window, her wand out and ready. She couldnt see anything, so cautiously, she opened the window and looked out. She heard a slight laugh from above and looked up, into the face of an extreamly attravtive 16 year old boy. His hair was spikey, and was standing on end from flying on his broom, and his dark blue eyes stared happily into hers. He was smiling, as if he had forgotten that she was the girl that had, for the millionth time, turned him down.

"Hey Evans! Want to come out?" He grinned, breathing heavily, he had been training hard for the Quiddich game that was coming up.

"Sorry Potter. You know how it is." She smirked as he gave her a confused look. "Come on Potter, you know I wont do anything with you that involves 'going out'! Hah!" She laughed, and he looked mildly hurt, but then smiled.

"How bout I come in then, huh Evans?" He laughed, and sped back down to the Quiddich pitch. He spun in the air, and Lily couldnt help but to admire his skills, but she still thought he was an arragant git. "In your dreams Potter!" She yelled.

She was surprised when he conjured up a few words with his wand, huge so she could read them from far away. They read :

My dreams would really surprise you Evans!

Lily laughed, and closed her window, not feeling badly anymore. She knew that nothing kept James down for long, and he never held a grudge for her turning him down. He just kept asking, nearly every day. It got a little annoying, but seeing as he didnt, and never had, had a girlfriend, she felt a little guilty that she had never said yes to him. But she had never seen him as a guy that she could talk to, like she did Remus, she had only seen him as a joke, a clown that cracked her up, never someone that would listen to her heart.

She unlocked her door, and recieted her excuse, for this days crying, in her head, so Remus wouldnt think she really did like James a little. Her excuse for today, was that she hadnt gotten an A in Charms, because she had forgotton the most important part in her essay because she had confused it with something else. She could kind of tell that Remus didnt belive her explanations, but he seemed to understand that the real reason was hard for her to talk about, and he would support her any way he could.

She wondered about James. He really wasnt that bad of a guy, well, he was horrible to her in 1st and 2nd year, but he had just been strange in 3rd, 4th and 5th year. But now, in their 6th year, he just seemed funny, nice, if only a bit arrogant. But that was to be expected, he couldnt just stop being arragant immedatly, and he was 10 times better than he had been in earlyer years, so maybe she shouldnt hate him so much. She wondered if it would be so bad to go out with him after all. But she didnt know how to say yes after all the years of saying no to him.

She laughed for no reason, and Remus looked at her oddly. "Sorry!" She laughed agian. "Im just thinking of something funny. What were you saying?" She grinned, then tried to stop, and look as though she was truely interested in his conversation about the responsabilitys of being in 6th year. "Really Remus, Im sorry, but I am interested, please go on."

"Well, I guess I was pretty much finished." Remus looked off into the distance, noticeing James and Sirus came back into the common room. "See you later Lily." Remus got up and walked away, it was known between the two that Lily would rather not talk to one of the Mauraders, even Remus, when the others were around. "Bye Remus, thanks for listening!" She called out, and packed up her things, ready to go visit her friends that useually could be found in the Great Hall or the Library.

"Hey! Evans!" She groaned, very loudly, but more just to get on their nerves than in actuall discust. She really didnt get that annoyed with him anymore, but she had always acted annoyed with him, so it felt weird to not be.

"Evans! How did you do in Charms?" This time, she actually did groan. Just because Charms was her best class, and she was better at it than most 7th years, made everyone think they could borrow her answers at any time, mostely Sirius. He was funny and nice, but a little to 'far out', but she had always thought he was nice enough. "Please Evans? You know I need the help! Charms is SO hard!"

"Sirius! Charms, hard? You are far stupider than James if thats what you think!" Suddnely she caught herself. Her mouth gaped open in surprise that she had actualy refered to James, as James! Useually she called him Potter, if she was in a good mood. "I mean, Potter! Potters so thick, he'd jump out a window if I told him to! Now really Sirius, be reasonable.

"Awwww! Please Lily?" Sirius gave her a 'sweet little puppy dog' look, that would have melted any other girl but Lily's heart. But she knew him better, and just laughed and walked away, picked up a book, and immedeatly pretended to become ingrossed with it, while really trying to listen in on the Mauraders conversation.

"Did you hear that James! She called you thick! Way to go Lily!" Remus laughed easlily, and ducked James' fist without hesatation.

"Shut it Mooney!" James sounded a little sad and depressed, and for good reason. Lily had agian, insulted him, openly, and he could do nothing but stand back and take it, agian. "Im really not in the mood, ok? That makes how many times in one day? Too many to count..." His voice trailed off sadly, and Lily felt a pang of guilt, but knew that the other Mauraders would keep his spirts up.

"Oh come off it Prongs! You know she really doenst hate you! Here, I'll prove it!" Sirius walked causually over to Lily, who mentaly prepared herself for an interagation. "Hey Lily! Lily? Lily! Im talking to you!"

"Hmmm?" She tried her best to sound as if she had just noticed him. "Yes Sirius? What is it?" Now she had to try to look anxius to get back to her book, but really, all she wanted to do was keep eavesdropping.

"Ahem! Well, it appears that young Prongs is under the impression that you, umm oh yeah, that you hate him. Is that totally and compleatly true? Ahem!" Lily laughed inwardly at his attempt to sound professional, and smiled lightly at him.

"Why! I dont know of this 'Prongs' you are speaking of, but I can assure you, I do not 'hate' any of the Mauraders, I just need my space sometimes." She put a little extra emphasis on the space factor, as Sirius was leaning over her, and making her want to crack up even more.

"Did you hear that Prongs! She DOESNT hate us! Weeeeeeeeeeee!" Sirius raced around the room, his arms out like he was an owl in flight, and ran straight into the group of Mauraders, knocking them flat. "Isnt that great Prongs?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever, GET OFF PADFOOT!" James growled angrialy, but inside, he felt warm, he was really surprised and happy to hear that Evans didnt hate him. " I said get off!" He wormed his way out from under Padfoot, and helped Remus get up. "Whats up with you today? Man are you hyper!" He laughed, and went to go sit down in their favorite spot near the fire.

Lily smiled to herself at James's reaction, she couldnt belive that he was taking this so lighly, as if he had known all along. They were, luckily, close enough, so she again pretended to read her book, but really listened to their conversation again.

"Padfoot! What was that all about? Did you really have to go ask Evans that? God, she must think Im some kind of freak. Jeez Padfoot, its bad enough that she doesnt like me, you just have to rub it in, dont you? Please never do that again ok mate?" He sounded genuinly depressed and irratated with his best friend. "I dont think she ever really will like me, but really, you guys dont have to make her not like me any more, do you?"

"Come on Prongs! Cheer up, would you? She just said she didnt hate you, or any of us. Maybe you should just lay off asking her out so much. If she ever does change her mind, she'll be so used to saying no, she wont ever say yes. And dont worry, we wont bother her anymore either. Lily Evans will be the most left alone girl in all of Gyfendor Tower,and all of Hogwarts" Mooney hoped he could make James feel better, but was unsure, he had never seen his friend so down.

"Maybe... But maybe she really does just hate me. I bet she does, but just didnt want to say it. Oh man! Why does she have to hate me? Whats so wrong with me?"

Lily grimaced to herself, and couldnt belive how sensative James really was. How could he think she hated him? She didnt hate him, really she liked him, but wasnt sure how to let him know. Acting the same had always been easyier than showing her true feelings, which changed far too often for her to keep up.

"Sorry mate. I really didnt know that you would think she hated you. I was really only trying to help. Im really sorry." Sirius truely sounded sicere, he never knew that Lily's opinion had meant so much to him. "Ummm, Remus! Lets leave James alone, come with me, we should probably go to sleep, ummm, you know, umm, a big day tomarrow!" He threw Remus a murderious glace, and Remus followed without question. "Goodnight James!"

James looked away as his two best friends left, and then he let his head fall into his hands. How could Lily hate him? He had been nothing but decent to her, or had at least tried his hardest. Maybe she just needed time to realize who he really was. Or maybe he really was just an arrogant git.

"Hey." A soft voice said, behind him.

Looking up, and turning his head, he saw Lily, looking sadly at him. "Oh. Hi Evans." Carefully using her last name, he wondered what was going on. "Whats the matter?"

"James, I just really wanted you to know, I really dont hate you. I know I used to, but I guess that we've both changed a bit. Im really, really sorry if you thought I did." Lily talked as fast, quietly, and clearly as she could, and looked down at her feet, embarresed.

"Oh..." He seemed at a total loss for words, so Lily decided to save him the trouble.

"Night James."

Walking away, in the direction of her dorm, Lily felt somewhat relived that James hadn't had a smart-aleck answer. Taking the stairs two at a time, she made it quickly up to her dorm door. But here she paused, composing herself, and hoping that everyone was either asleep, or not there. But that happened rarley, so taking a deep breath, Lily pushed open the door, and walked in, paying no attention to the four other girls that sat together on one bed, gossiping.

Only one looked over at her, offering a polite and kind smile at Lily, and Lily smiled back, warmly. The only girl in the room that was nice to her, was Katrina Newbery, or as she liked to be called, Katty. Katty was very nice, but Lily and her just didnt become fast friends. Lily actually wasnt close to any of the girls in her dorm, because her best friend was a Ravenclaw.

The other girls in the dorm were, Jenny Smith, a tall brunette with a sour disposition, and rarely talked to anyone that wasnt in her inner circle. Lily wasnt part of it. There was also Sophie Vancher, a short, plump girl that had a huge crush on Peter Pettigrew. Ellen Droby was of medium height, and was very independant, but not so bright, and needed Lily's help quite often. The last girl was Hannah Spring, an annoyingly bushy haired blond that held all the gossip in the group.

Moving past them, Lily moved to her bed in the corner, quickly changed into her P.J.'s, and hopped into her bed. Drawing the drapes around her, and fell asleep after reading a few chapters out of her favorite book, a muggle classic in her opinion, The Lord Of The Rings: The Two Towers. She had read this trilogy many times, and enjoyed reading about muggle's preceptions of wizards.

Falling asleep with the thought of Merry and Pippen traveling with the Ent, Treebeard, she smiled. They werent really too far off, thease muggles. Not really. Tolkein might have been a squib, as far as she knew, so maybe thats how he had gotton a good prespective on Middle Earth.

Katty woke her up the next morning, as she had every morning sence First year. "Thanks Katty. See you later." Hopping up, she changed into her robes as Katty took her shower. Lily took a shower every afternoon, so she wasnt in the way in the morning. Brushing out her long, thick, red hair, she pulled it back neatly, and ran out the door. She had never been one to care about her apperance, and found it easyer that way.

Meeting her best friend, Cady Chang. She and Cady had met on the Hogwarts Express, and even though Cady was pureblood, she was very nice to Lily, and taught her many things about the wizarding world. Even though they were very different from each other, they had been fast friends, and had stayed that way all their lives at Hogwarts.

Walking to the Great Hall together, they swapped homework questions and answers, but the conversation soon led to the Marauders. Cady and Lily always discussed in detail how the Marauders had pulled off their pranks, and stored away the information for futre refrance. Cady secretly hoped to show the Marauders this file one day, so they could see how childish they had been.

Cady and Lily, though they never had been caught, sometimes pulled pranks of their own. They had started in Forth year, after years of studying the Marauders handiwork. The Marauders were commonly blamed, but nothing could be prooved because Lily and Cady never left any proof.

"So Lils, what the news of the Marauders latest prank? Anything we can top?" Lily was a spy for both of them, and figured out in advance what the Marauders were planning, so they could either top it, or make sure they werent affected by it.

"Sorry Cady. I havent heard about any pranks. They might have figured me out, why dont you just ask Sirius?" Lily grinned nastily at Cady,


End file.
